


In haunted attics

by sariek



Category: Tenet, Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Summary: 尼爾跟艾佛斯準備開始他們逆轉兩年的任務。
Relationships: Ives & Neil (Tenet), Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	In haunted attics

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇文章與《Solstice》和《Time, a maniac scattering dust》有相關但無直接關係，如果想要有更完整人物關係仍推薦閱讀。

（The Plan）

艾佛斯醒來的時候差點打掉了床頭的鬧鐘，電子鐘顯示六點整。他起床，洗漱，把多長出來的鬍鬚雜毛剃掉，像過去整整十年來那樣。他總覺得今天會發生些什麼，他的直覺告訴他今天會有些不同。他不知道這樣的感覺是哪來的，偶爾總會有這種小小的徵兆，突然掉落的杯盤或是只長在他上臂的雞皮疙瘩。

三年前他從布達佩斯監獄逃出之前也有類似的狀況，那天他突然在深蹲時小腿抽筋，痛得坐在床上五分鐘。沒多久就聽見警鈴大響，一個他從沒見過的獄友遞給他一張紙條，上面只有歪歪斜斜的字跡，敘述著一個簡單的指令：跑。

他也不知道他如何忘記小腿的疼痛，但身體自然地動了起來，穿越了一道道如奇蹟般打開的監獄閘門。有幾個重刑犯跟著他跑，但在途中被他一個個打暈——我是蹲冤獄，你們這些作奸犯科的王八蛋——他罵著，覺得自己大概也沒好到哪裡去。死在他手中的人絕對沒有比他們少，但是他有原則，他願意負那些他的確犯過的罪行，而不是這種，他有點忘了，好像是金融詐欺犯——他只收現金，哪裡懂金融？

他繼續向前狂奔，終於踏出了這棟建築物。艾佛斯試著喘口氣，但也清楚知道沒時間了，遠方柵欄邊閃過車燈，先是閃了兩下，過了三秒又再閃了一次。他認得這個信號。於是他邁開步伐，拖著其實已經痠痛的雙腿狂奔，監獄無法鍛鍊的日常讓他變得缺乏耐力。監獄的警報聲震耳欲聾，感謝秋冬過早的黑夜掩護，艾佛斯狂奔著，驚訝的發現他的逃跑路徑甚至不會讓探照燈有掃過他的機會。這使他更加確信這絕對是策劃得十分縝密的計畫，絕對不會是他過去待過的那些三流傭兵團所推動的。車燈的暗號已經讓他確認了其中一名成員，但是誰在幫他？

艾佛斯鑽過看起來是用電剪弄開的鐵柵欄，用盡最後的力氣衝刺，一個箭步鑽進了那輛停在路邊的斯柯達上。他關上車門的瞬間車子就全速起動，他看著駕駛的側臉，爽朗地笑起來。「很高興見到你。」

「你的體力變得很差。」駕駛說，從後照鏡看了他一眼。「而且瘦了，看來監獄生活不是很好過？」

「比斯里蘭卡那次好。」

「很高興見到你這麼有活力，艾佛斯。」惠勒說。

他們開到布達佩斯市中心，這是艾佛斯第一次來到這個城市。他之前是在維謝葛拉德被逮捕的，只有在搭火車的時候經過布達佩斯，這是個沒有給他太大印象的城市，對他來說前蘇聯統治過的國家都長得一模一樣，惠勒則認為布達區和佩斯區有絕對顯著的差別，艾佛斯只是沒有仔細看。

艾佛斯始終沒有問惠勒他們要往哪去，他信任惠勒。跟那個他信任了結果害自己陷入冤獄的那個情人不同，惠勒是他的戰友、他曾經的部下。當惠勒出現在這，代表她找到了值得信賴的雇主，或是足夠慷慨的雇主。他有時候不確定自己更喜歡哪一種。

他們經過那座著名的藍色鐵橋，直行一陣子後拐了個彎，開進一個類似小型社區的區域。他很少見到這種形式的房子，整個中庭被建築四方環繞，其實也有點像他們在戰區偶爾會見到的西班牙式建築。惠勒停車，下車從後車廂拿了一個服飾品牌的購物紙袋丟進車裡給艾佛斯，他克難地在裡頭將囚服換下，離開這輛車時看起來一點都不像剛剛還在戒備森嚴的監獄裡。惠勒打了個電話便示意他跟上。他們來到五樓其中一間公寓門前，惠勒按了電鈴，突然給了他一個忐忑的表情。

「幹嘛？」他問。

「試著不要被他要說的事情嚇到。」惠勒聳聳肩答到。

他聽到一陣擺弄門鎖的聲音，和一些電子鎖的按鍵聲，接著門鎖解開了。艾佛斯好奇地沿著拉開的門縫往裡看，一個金棕色的腦袋正在試著解開門鏈。「抱歉，這個比所有的鎖都還惱人。」

標準英國腔，這是艾佛斯的第一個印象。尼爾折騰了那個門鏈一陣子，終於打開。金髮青年先給惠勒一個友好的擁抱，接著不經意似地朝艾佛斯伸出手：「我是尼爾。」

艾佛斯斜睨著他，握了手，覺得眼前凌亂的金髮看著令人煩悶。「艾佛斯。」

「聽惠勒說你也是英國人？」尼爾帶著微笑問。

「已經離開那鬼地方幾十年了。」他撇著嘴回答。惠勒出聲打斷，建議他們把大多數的對話收進室內。

他們進到屋內後發現尼爾已經泡好了茶，用漂亮簡約的茶具放在客廳中央的大理石化石桌上。他們坐下來，艾佛斯對這個情境不感到警戒，但也不覺得有什麼好感。

「我想你一定很困惑，這是理所當然的，我沒讓惠勒對你透露任何事情。」尼爾率先開口，眼神對上艾佛斯的。「我現在要說的是一個比較複雜的時間關係。」

惠勒點點頭，「我們會需要你的幫忙。」

艾佛斯並不是一個守舊的人，他機動性強，對新事物的接受度也非常高。但他們面對的這件事情，即使是他也花了許多時間才成功理解、接受。尼爾盡可能簡單的說明，對於他的提問大多數都有詳細回答，但仍有少部分被視為機密。尼爾有時會為必須保密而感到抱歉，但也不吝於告訴他們妥協的原因，畢竟他的長官也是這樣對待他的。無知是我們的優勢，他說。這是組織的原則，也是基本行動準則。

現在他理解了幾件事，第一件事情就是尼爾顯然是他們的上司，但上面還有更大的角色。第二件事情是這個組織規模絕對不大，要達成他們必須達成的目標，會需要再組織一個專屬的傭兵團和取得足夠的武器來源，以進行那些複雜的作戰。

這大概是他接過最正派的工作了，他想。他不是說這個工作沒有涉及任何私利或是政治傾向，而是以人類歷史的幅度來看——他也不想要瞬間消失在世界上，退休生活還沒來呢。

在那之後，一系列的訓練在希臘的私人小島上進行。他跟惠勒在那裡進行了為期三個月的順行和逆行訓練，組織在那裏建造了小型的旋轉門，讓他們可以以小隊的模式進行一些訓練。艾佛斯沒有見過什麼其他成員，主要關於逆行技巧的部分都由尼爾來教學。隨著訓練執行到後期，尼爾出現的時間越來越少。這不僅僅是因為艾佛斯跟惠勒已經確實上手，他猜尼爾有其他任務。但儘管他相較先前已經與尼爾熟稔許多，根據標準行動原則，他們不問不說。

後來他輾轉得知尼爾放棄了他們第一次見面的那間布達佩斯公寓，他當時沒有問太多。但他其實不可避免地注意到了那間公寓有兩個人共同生活的痕跡。惠勒沒有多提過尼爾的背景，僅僅說了他們是三年前在巴格達的傭兵團認識，尼爾是菜鳥，她擔任他的教官兼小隊長。惠勒對他的評價是：討人喜歡、聰明、學習能力強、有韌性，可惜的是槍法差了點。這些優缺點艾佛斯也有感受到，但尼爾的存在依舊是神秘的。他對於所有訊息的掌握極度謹慎，像個專業的間諜，卻非常容易取得大家的信任。惠勒說在她發現之前，她已經信任尼爾了。這是難得一見的特質，也讓人備受威脅，感受到危險。

艾佛斯如果對他問了一個方向的問題，他會先假裝跟你在同一條路線上，並在神不知鬼不覺中拐個彎鑽出去，像是在示範逆向近身搏鬥的逃脫技巧時一樣。他在這段時間從來沒有真正了解過尼爾，也還不知道在不久的將來，某個溫暖春季午後，他會在一個種滿罌粟花和水仙的花園裡，與尼爾談著未來也感嘆著過去。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


（The Operation）

  
  


香菸和微波鬆餅一直都不是最健康的早餐組合，艾佛斯一邊單手把鬆餅撕開（這是他在尼泊爾時學到的小技巧），一邊摸著臉上細小的傷口。他在打理鬍鬚的時候不小心劃傷了下巴，那幾乎不會痛，但長在他的臉上像是什麼愚蠢的印記。又是個徵兆，他想。

這是逆轉的第三年，他跟惠勒在訓練結束後開始各自訓練他們的小隊，接著上頭的指示告訴他們，現在開始必須要逆行六年，回到2019年以訓練2020年主要任務的隊員們。他跟惠勒同意這件事，幾個參與目前訓練的小隊員也同意了，不願逆轉的幾個人員被轉成內勤，開始支援其他的後備工作。

他被分派到的地點是新墨西哥州，艾佛斯對此不大感到意外。這個地方意外地適合他，空曠、炎熱、寬闊。在逆轉的時候看著外頭的風沙，順著吹逆著吹實在沒有太大差別。他自始至終只有收到一些簡短的通知和組織近況的更新。惠勒在任務與任務間會來到這裡跟他一起度過一、兩個月，而有些時候是他離開去完成工作。他感受著時光慢慢倒退，一路經過那些他已經走過的歲月。看著已經發生的天災、戰爭從結果開始慢慢退至初始，但說結束也不真的正確，有些時候只是隨著時間漸漸無解。

晚些時候他戴上氧氣罩開門，想在外面做一些例行的逆行訓練，卻發現有人送來了一個小型包裹。他稍微檢視了一下外觀後進屋，再出來的時候手上已經拿著彈匣全空的手槍，他將包裹置於那塊可能曾經被稱為花園的泥土空地上。包裹的外包裝上已經有彈痕，他對著它開槍，子彈順著彈道回到彈匣。什麼事都沒有發生。

他鬆了一口氣，將包裹拿回來開始拆封。在箱子的最底層壓著一封加密信件、一張紙條和飛往愛丁堡的單程機票。 _在那裡見。_ 紙條上這麼寫著，那是尼爾的字跡。於是他打理了家當，清除掉了大部分的物品。身為前任軍人的好處就是可以清楚認知到沒有什麼東西是一定要保留的，背負著沈重的人生生活在這個世界不需要更多的負擔。他給惠勒留了些罐頭和礦泉水，他不確定她的任務是否會需要再回到這，但如果她回來了，這些補給品絕對會讓他被感謝。

艾佛斯穿過旋轉門，回到順向時間，在指定的時間飛到愛丁堡。遵循加密信件的指示租了輛便宜的手排車，開了將近四小時穿過高地和溪谷進到一個裊無人煙的野地。

他對了對錶，決定在這裡先吃個三明治。以防萬一沒有將車鑰匙拿下車，並等待著信件上的指定時間。他看著周圍的溪流，幾乎不記得順向的水流是這樣的，春季的高地依舊過低的氣溫讓他有些不習慣，剛剛路上買的茶也已經冷掉了。這讓他死死盯著錶，想著不要在任務前凍死。要不是信件特別交代他一定要下車並帶著行李，他一定會回到車上用暖氣。

幸好天能是個世界上最準時的組織，在指針指到十一的時候，一輛藍綠色的古董車緩緩駛來。艾佛斯不懂車，但他知道這絕對不是什麼便宜的車款，他等的人來了。下車的是尼爾，穿著寬厚的黑色羽絨外套，笑著看向凍得像是木頭的艾佛斯。

「上車吧，我開車。」尼爾說。

艾佛斯轉頭看了一眼他開來的租賃車：「那他怎麼辦？」

「米耶會幫我們開回去還的。」尼爾回答，好像艾佛斯就該知道米耶是誰。藍綠色的古董車上下來了一個有著印度裔臉孔的男人，朝艾佛斯點了點頭就上車發動引擎。

他鑽進了車頂較低的古董車，險些撞到頭，尼爾愉快地看著他說：「謝謝你過來。」

「我以為我沒有選擇？」

尼爾笑著回答：「你知道你有的，你是數一數二的人才，但卻在這裡幫助我們。所以——謝謝你。」

艾佛斯對於這樣的肯定感到窘迫，他抓了抓鬢角那塊肌膚，沒有回話。

「接下來就剩我們了。」尼爾發動了車子，接著說，「我還有兩年，你的話是三年。最後一年惠勒會跟你一起逆轉。」

「聽起來不錯。」他說。

尼爾在路途中清楚地對他說明了規則，其實跟以前沒有什麼很大的不同。他們每個月可以選擇三天假日，回到順行時間去任何地方。其餘的日子除非有特殊任務，他們必須在安全屋度過。

唯一不同的是這次是兩個人一同逆行，尼爾說為了方便對應緊急狀況，他希望他們在選擇假日的時候可以盡量安排在同樣的日子。鎖門跟陷阱設置也會方便許多，尼爾補充。

他們又開了一個小時，來到高地更深處。艾佛斯已經不知道他們是否還在蘇格蘭了，這裡感覺像是另一個星球。尼爾突然不再沿著公路開，轉進去一條小徑，直直穿越一片高聳茂密的針葉林。濕氣造成的水霧越來越大，尼爾打開大燈，艾佛斯調侃他這種狀況居然還能開車。尼爾聳聳肩，告訴他他們很接近了。艾佛斯看到一點點的光線從樹葉的縫隙間露出打在泥濘的路面上，接著是一座佇立在眼前的古堡。

「你們把這個當基地建旋轉門？」艾佛斯的語氣充滿不可置信。

「這是棟很便宜的房子。」尼爾哈哈大笑。「而且年久失修，可以讓我們很忙碌。」

「你的決定？」艾佛斯問。

「不，不是我的。」尼爾殘留在嘴角的笑意沒有離開。

艾佛斯沒有再追問，在尼爾停車後跟著青年下車。天空還下著細雨，艾佛斯很習慣這種天氣。但看起來幾片烏雲即將籠罩這座過於寬敞的城堡，建築正面的左右邊各有一扇門。他立刻理解了那是什麼，便站在一兩公尺遠的地方，看著尼爾站在順向門那邊解開那些一直以來都過於複雜的鎖，邊好奇著他這三年都經歷了些什麼。直到尼爾笑著轉頭告訴他已經打開了，他們才終於進到屋內。玄關地上到處散落著尼爾大包小包的行李。尼爾從旁邊拉過一個拖車，要艾佛斯把他唯一的行李袋放上去。接著再把自己的行李全部堆上，看起來搖搖欲墜，這讓艾佛斯看了非常焦慮，但那堆東西始終取得一種奇異的平衡。

他們往古宅深處走入，維多利亞風格的大宅正中央座落一個極度不自然的電梯。

「組織的審美，不是我的。」尼爾說，但艾佛斯其實對此沒有太大意見。

他們將物品全部推入電梯，下到地底，確認兩人都有活著出來後才踏進旋轉門，出來之後他們到了古宅的另外一半邊，這就是他們逆轉生活的開始。

晚餐的時候他們分工合作煮了一頓不錯的晚餐，還開了一瓶白酒。尼爾跑去地下的酒窖拿出來的，他們都慶幸酒窖是在這半邊。用餐的時候尼爾主動講了更多關於這次逆行的事，他告訴艾佛斯他們原本是要在幾個月前就開始一起逆轉的，但中間他被耽誤了一下，只好推遲時間到了春天。他們聊了一些新墨西哥的事情，艾佛斯才知道尼爾鮮少踏進美國，但尼爾的確有著一種非常歐洲的氣質。

「敬接下來的兩年。」晚餐的最後，尼爾舉起酒杯，艾佛斯附和著，想著他們大概能夠相處融洽。

兩人在晚餐後率先決定了這個月的假期，兩人都同意一次用完，便草草決定了一個日期。他們各自在這個即使分成兩邊依舊各有幾十間房間的大宅挑選了自己的接下來的居所，雖然說他們其實可以任意調換房間，而且尼爾覺得自己大概也會維持他的壞習慣睡在書房，不大會睡在床上。但在進行這種任務時個人空間無比重要。

在接下來的日子裡，他們認真地整修這棟房子，把所有破敗的地方修補起來。尼爾必須承認大多數情況下艾佛斯比他有用的多，但他靈巧的手指多多少少也有派上用場。

他們在需要特別練習逆行移動的時候會戴上氧氣罩去外面的花園走走，偶爾會看到地上一些坑洞在幾個小時後補了起來。艾佛斯的話依舊不多，但會告訴尼爾那些可能是兔子或狐狸。兩個人默契不錯，也越來越理解對方的生活習慣。他們盡力地用平靜平穩的心情度日，但隨著接近放假的日子，尼爾的心情還是忍不住浮躁起來。

艾佛斯無法確知原因，但注意到金髮青年每天都會在固定時間去開大門，然後關上，像是在等待什麼一樣。應該說，艾佛斯確實知道他在等待，但等待的是什麼？是人、是物品、還是希望？他並不是一個真正充滿好奇心的人，他也不是真的跟尼爾很熟。但看著尼爾每天像幼崽一樣垂著尾巴等門真的讓他難以壓抑被激起的求知慾。

「你在等什麼？」艾佛斯在某天忍不住靠在玄關問。

「沒什麼。」尼爾回答。

「機密？」他追問。

「個人秘密。」尼爾神秘兮兮地說。

很快地，休假日總算來臨。那天起床尼爾在吃早餐時看起來卻沒有那麼興奮，但仍收了一個行李袋，準備好跨越旋轉門出去。兩人在順行前對了時間和錶，也確定了集合時間。他們穿越到順向的那半房屋後尼爾帶著他往城堡右後方一個小小的舊倉庫走去，破舊生銹的鎖用扳手一敲就斷掉了，艾佛斯一眼就看出這個被塑膠布蓋住的車型，簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。尼爾拉開那塊布丟到一旁，接著把一副車鑰匙丟給艾佛斯。

「奧斯頓馬丁。」他說，「老闆的一點小謝禮。」

艾佛斯一時不知道該說什麼，睜圓了眼，只說聲謝了。但他其實不知道老闆是要謝他什麼。

尼爾看著艾佛斯開著車離開前院，確定銀色的車慢慢被蓊鬱的森林埋入，才走去開了自己的那輛古董車。

他把與艾佛斯相處時一直都拿下來的婚戒戴上，開上往愛丁堡的公路，不確定他現在的選擇是否正確。

但他已經下定決心要找到答案。

  
  
  


(The (should’ve been) Unknownable)

尼爾沿著A9公路南下，然後接上了A91公路，往聖安德魯斯的方向開去。他開著導航，並不是真的很確定自己是否在正確的軌道上，但隨著越往海的方向開去，他感覺到周圍景色漸漸熟悉起來。他的戀人在一兩個月前帶他來過這裡，告訴尼爾他準備在2020年買下主要大街有著最大後花園的那間小別墅，在這裡開始他的退休生活。他想種花和一些香草，可以的話想養一隻狗，然後尼爾也在他身邊。尼爾當時跟他的丈夫站在對街遠遠的看著那間房子，一同想像著未來擁有彼此的生活。

現在尼爾同樣站在對街，看著未來會屬於，但其實早就屬於他們的小別墅。

他注意到窗邊沒有人影，行動便大膽起來，直直地往那間房門口走去。他在開門鎖的時候覺得有點奇怪，太好開了。幾乎是瞬間就被他撬開，未來的我這麼樣地鬆懈嗎？他想，難以理解這樣的情境。尼爾輕輕地踏入玄關，看到了木製的玄關桌，不是他的品味，一些他的丈夫畫的自己的素描掛在牆上。他勾起嘴角，看著這些畫作，大多是他睡著的狀態。看起來安靜認份，像是靜止的水。

他慢慢地走進這間採光良好的房屋，小巧的客廳在眼前。房間的正中央擺著他們當時在布達佩斯公寓時擁有的那張大理石化石桌，桌上有些茶具，但只有一個杯子。是他留下的嗎？可能他的丈夫一早出了門，留他一個人在家。他悠閒地在裡頭轉了轉，覺得異常舒適。這個房間有著他們習慣的咖啡混合茶香，也有一點香菸味。各種矮櫃上擺的鮮花都非常新鮮漂亮，他非常確定他的丈夫未來在園藝方面擁有不錯的成就。

尼爾往二樓上去，想看看他們的房間。但先看到了一間看起來像書房的小隔間，有一面橫跨整面牆的黑板，他想這應該是他的書房。但有哪裡不太對，有點⋯⋯太整齊了。一種輕微的不安湧上他的心頭，他往主臥房走去，看到折疊整齊的棉被。他快步上前掀開來看，只有一個人躺過的痕跡。雞皮疙瘩從他的後頸竄起，他打開更衣間，裡頭的西裝和網球衫擺放得十分整齊掛成一排，另外也有他的西裝、襯衫還有毛線衫。他觸摸自己的衣服，全新的。尼爾在這個瞬間理解了那個一直讓他不安的可能性，他幾乎得到了答案。

他走進浴室，想要洗把臉。注意到流理臺如他們當初構想的分成兩邊，他看到了成對的牙刷和杯具，還有他們各自的古龍水在流理臺兩端。衛浴設備裡也有不同的沐浴露和洗髮精，一個是他習慣的，另一種是他的戀人喜愛的款式。他開了水龍頭，捧起水抹了抹臉，再度抬起頭來時意識到了這些物品的共同情況。屬於他的物品，全部都是沒有開封，從來沒有使用過的。

尼爾坐在浴室地板上乾笑出聲，無法控制眼角的淚水不斷落下。他放下了心中的大石，卻也因為這全新的現實感到不知所措。他再次起身的時候注意到了床頭櫃上有個靛藍色的盒子，他無法克制地打開了它。裡頭是他經常掛在任務背包上的幸運符，還有與他現在正載在他手上一模一樣的戒指。

混亂的思緒讓他幾乎是顫抖著手打開大門出去，沒有勇氣再去看那些他們曾經討論過的擺設。那些名畫、藝術品和他們喜愛的書籍，還有他的丈夫所描繪的自己。

現在一切都說得通了，他坐進車內點了根菸，無聲的尖叫，把喇叭按到最底。尼爾不確定自己現在該感受到背叛還是別的什麼，他回想他們共同度過的歲月，所有的暗示，所有的不安，所有的猶豫都預示了這個結果。他早該知道有什麼不對勁的，但他還是一頭栽了進去。屋內的一切都像在吶喊著愛，但卻是一半的愛。那時候的他已經不在他的身邊。另外一半的愛是由悼念所組成。

尼爾在開車回到城堡的時候才意識到自己一整天都沒有吃東西，但他徹底地感到疲憊，於是就在順向那半客廳的單人扶手椅上睡著了。隔天早上他被一陣溫柔地落在臉頰的觸碰叫醒，那是他熟悉的味道，他睡眼惺忪地追著那雙手一陣子，才忽地驚醒過來。

身上的毯子隨著他過大的動作滑落，他整個人警戒地縮在沙發椅上。「是你。」他帶著早晨的沙啞嗓音說，用顯而易見的疲勞和絕望看著男人。

「是我。」他的丈夫蹲在他面前，再次伸出手試圖觸碰他，尼爾卻縮得更緊了。好像他縮進那張沙發椅內，那個男人就沒辦法再用那種充滿憐惜和愛意的眼神看著他。

「所以你發現了。」尼爾說，忍不住玩著手上的婚戒。

「你沒有復原那個鎖。」他平靜地說。

「我不覺得有必要。」尼爾嘲諷地說，「如果我沒有這麼做，你永遠不會來親自面對我，三十八歲的你可能還會來找我，跟我玩一些扮家家酒。」他越說越激動，幾乎已經無法壓抑任何情緒。話語單刀直入的讓男人心碎。「為什麼要這樣讓我發現？你那麼痛苦，你為什麼要讓我知道你那麼想念我，要讓我知道你的日子因為我而停滯了。」

眼淚再次沿著尼爾的臉頰滑落，但他並沒有真的哭出來。男人緊皺眉頭，眼角也泛著淚水。他想吻尼爾，也真的吻上了，但被對方一把推開。尼爾摘掉婚戒拿在手上，眼神堅定卻絕望地問眼前的男人：「你是不是從來沒有真正信任過我？是不是覺得我是個會逃避一切的懦夫？」

「你知道我信任你，也不認為你是那樣的人，我只信任你。」他顫抖著說，尼爾覺得他搖晃地像隨時會墜落，這讓他感到心軟。

「那你為什麼不告訴我？」他問。「晚點告訴我也好，不管什麼時候，逆轉到2020年再告訴我也好——我不想用這種方式發現這些。」

「你想要我怎麼告訴你？」男人坐在地上，語氣中帶著無法忽視的不安。「告訴你因為這件事已經發生了，而我完全沒有方法救你？」

「發生的事情就是發生了，而那不是什麼都不做的藉口。」尼爾淺淺地說。他聽到這句話，忍不住痛哭失聲。

尼爾突然不知道該如何是好，他沒見過男人在他面前這樣，即使他的丈夫一直都是多愁善感的那個。尼爾嘆了口氣，整個人無奈地沿著沙發往下滑落，最後跟男人一起落在地上。他環抱住他的丈夫，忍不住覺得自己太過苛刻。他冷靜下來，輕輕地安撫男人因為抽咽而抖動的背，然後在男人的額角落下親吻。

雖然失去的痛苦難以比較，也無法衡量。但在內心深處，他疼惜失去自己的男人勝過失去未來的自己。他多想抽走男人這些無法言喻的傷痛，畢竟他的離開，代表他沒有任何人可以分享同樣份量的悲傷。

他們維持這樣的狀態許久，直到男人的哭嗝停下，尼爾才被緊緊地環抱住，像是要被揉進男人的身體一般。沈默讓空氣凝結了，尼爾覺得自己好像可以聽到男人的心跳。他輕輕帶著男人一起躺倒在地毯上，用手指抹去那些淚水，輕輕壓著他的臉頰好像淚痕就會至此消失。尼爾不想看他難過，他好心疼，他好愛他。男人還沒有辦法說話，但執起尼爾的手，將他握緊戒指的那個拳頭溫柔的搬開，拿起戒指重新為他戴上，尼爾乖順地沒有反抗。

他輕輕吻了尼爾的手指，嗓音沒有了平常的平穩。「你明白這本來不是你該知道的事。」

「政策是噤聲。」

「很高興你還記得。」

「我當然記得，但我現在是以伴侶的身份跟你說話。少用那個來壓我。」尼爾看著他的眼睛。

「你知道那都是在考量內的。」

「我懂，我只是，不想要知道你這麼難過。」尼爾說，「你該讓我知道你很孤單。」

「我會沒事的。」他回應的同時輕啄尼爾的嘴唇，「記得你在不久前告訴我的話嗎？在我比現在年輕很多的時候。」

「記得。」一些笑容終於回到尼爾臉上。「我們會不斷相遇。」

年長的男人還想說點什麼，但他沒辦法說——對於你的死我很遺憾——這種話。這始終不是他的立場可以去決定的事。

雖然這是他自私且一廂情願的想法，但他相信尼爾會有自己的能力去處理這些。尼爾沒有再追問更多細節，也沒有向他索要更多保證。男人這才意識到，任務最後尼爾的坦然，那接受一切現實的溫暖眼神，那些他深知的命運不只是在那個瞬間才意識到的。

尼爾已經準備了兩年，用了兩年的時間想像自己會在什麼情況下死亡，並在最後那些未知情況的任務中用他所有能做的方式成熟地守護自己。最後的道別，飽含愛，飽含一切對他的思念，還有更多、更多的疼惜。

兩人自始至終都沒有談原諒，因為這之中沒有誰虧欠誰。是命運把他們綁到了一起，而現實是要他們去共同承擔的。男人多待了一天一夜，在艾佛斯回來之前跟尼爾共享了晚餐。原本尼爾捨不得他走，但監測附近車輛的雷達提醒他們艾佛斯的車逐漸接近。

尼爾披著毯子到外面為他的丈夫送行，男人擁著他親吻時艾佛斯抵達了。過亮的車燈照在他們臉上，尼爾慌忙地拉起毯子遮住彼此，並在艾佛斯停車的時候把男人送上車。

他看著男人的車駛離城堡的車道，知道未來的他其實還會見到自己。但他沒有告訴他的丈夫這些，就如同男人從來沒有讓他知道他的未來。或許同等的秘密終究會坐實一些讓心理平衡的份量。

他轉過身，看到已經下車的艾佛斯站在門口對他吹了聲口哨。

「不要這樣。」尼爾笑著說。「有機會我再告訴你。」

  
  


（The way home）

艾佛斯發現逆行的時間一久，所有關於時間和意識的知覺都會逐漸喪失。這不僅是因為像囚鳥般生活在一個只有一座花園的荒野城堡，還包括所有的事件和新聞都在他們先得知後才發生。尼爾常常在早晨盯著電視，看著那些他們無法阻止，已經發生的事件。並在早餐時當成話題跟他談論，他總覺得尼爾的語氣聽起來耿耿於懷。即使尼爾應該遠比他更清楚明白——發生的事就是發生了。

他們在那晚之後沒有談論任何事情，未來的假期艾佛斯也再也沒有看過那個親吻尼爾的男人。他假設那是尼爾的男朋友，但可能不是組織裡的人。但如果不是組織的人，尼爾是不會放任他來到這裡的。

兩人在半年後幾乎修繕完了所有他們的居住區域，於是投注了更多心力在花園跟擺在起居室的遊戲機上。他們其實並不真的可以種花，但他們會花一些時間看著那些某天從泥土裡再次生出的花朵，從凋零狀態慢慢回到花開的姿態。好像是在確定生命依舊存在，提醒他們現在的任務和疲憊是在為哪些事物而堅持。

艾佛斯開始在睡前飲酒，尼爾則是埋頭寫著信。他們為了維持人際連結，醒著的時候會盡量待在同一個區域，但從不過問彼此做任何事情的細節和原因。艾佛斯覺得他們算是成為了不錯的朋友，在工作上的合作也十分契合。他想，在這個任務結束之後，他很樂意繼續跟尼爾合作。

他們逆轉了一年，時序又來到了春天。艾佛斯在做午餐的時候被用來水煮雞蛋的小鍋燙到了手指，沒有起水泡，但只擅長使用右手的他沒辦法如往常一樣煮飯，而尼爾是人類歷史上最糟糕的廚師。尼爾最後在艾佛斯的指導下做了簡單的三明治，就在他們吃著三明治看著最近的任務簡報時，尼爾突然開口。「我突然想到你都沒有問。」

艾佛斯嘴裡還叼著番茄，有些困惑，不太懂尼爾的意思。「問什麼？」

「那個男人，」尼爾看向他，「你看到我們接吻了吧？」

艾佛斯露出恍然大悟的表情。「噢，你說那個車道上的男人。我後來忘了，怎麼了嗎？」

「我最近終於想開了一些事情，我想跟你分享。」尼爾說。「我需要你的幫忙，艾佛斯。」

艾佛斯想，如果說他不認識尼爾之前就已經難以拒絕這個男人，那現在成為他的朋友後他就更不懂得拒絕了。他們戴上氧氣罩來到花園，坐在長椅上。草地上散著今天早上剛復活的罌粟花和水仙，尼爾說他想要看著一些漂亮的事物說這些事。  
  


「我會死在2020年。」尼爾直接地宣布，這讓艾佛斯傻住了。

「你怎麼知道？」他愣愣地問。

「我就是知道。」尼爾淺淺地笑了，突然開始自顧自地講起了他跟他的丈夫，過去和未來的故事。

他沒有管艾佛斯能不能一次接收那樣大量的訊息，從他們認識開始說到了他們在布達佩斯營救他的故事。之後的事情他就大多知道了。艾佛斯不是一個容易感到傷懷的人。他見過太多死亡，敵人的或朋友的，他想他比一般人都還能要處理這些情緒。

艾佛斯在尼爾說到一半，說到那些他們情感的細節之處時意識到他的身份是個見證者，或者算是他們的人型硬碟，只要儲存在記憶體中的就是存在的證明。他並不介意尼爾將他當成這樣的存在，身在這個組織，或者說是這個行業能夠被記住是最重要的事情，艾佛斯在某方面十分榮幸被當成這樣的存在。  
  


尼爾告訴他，他們分開前他會給他一些信件，和一隻手機。他希望艾佛斯能夠替他保管到未來，幫他親手交給那個男人。至於是什麼時候給他，艾佛斯自然會知道的。

「你知道我不知道我自己的命運對吧？」艾佛斯說。

尼爾拍拍他的肩膀說：「你會沒事的，我很難想像你會出任何差錯。」

「那就得祈禱我不要拓展你的想像了。」

「我現在倒是非常需要想像力來讓我面對死亡。」

「我可能幫得上忙？」艾佛斯說。而他此時還不知道他確實幫上了。

那天之後尼爾開始在艾佛斯面前戴上婚戒，而寫信的習慣依舊持續著。他們做了更多的訓練，喝了更多的酒。有些夜晚尼爾會哭泣，有些時候不會。有些放假的時候與他一同逆行卻在別處工作的他的丈夫會來找他，尼爾總是緊緊黏著對方，用充滿愛的話語包圍著彼此。如果這句話交給艾佛斯來說，他會說尼爾就只是活在當下。

  
  


-

  
  
  


如果世界上有鬼魂，或是能夠看透世間的靈魂，那麼尼爾會知道他的丈夫會在見到三十歲的他之後買下他們曾經居住過的公寓當作他餘生的居所，並把他在聖安德魯斯別墅的東西都帶了過來。將那張桌子重新放回原位，牆上多了他繪製的尼爾素描。男人把裝著戒指和護身符的藍色盒子放在床頭。如果尼爾看得到的話，他會知道——他們回家了。

隨著癌細胞擴散和腳的殘疾影響，他漸漸的沒辦法再繼續行走。不得不聘雇專業的護理人員來為他做居家照護。但他仍不斷閱讀，也密切關注著組織後來的發展情況。他忘記了很多很多事情。他不知道網球衫的領子要穿在正面、不記得自己的無數個化名該怎麼拼寫、他不認得米耶，或是惠勒。但他記得尼爾，也記得他緊緊握在手上的那本破舊詩集是尼爾給他的，他看著婚戒，記得自己屬於尼爾。

艾佛斯來探望的時候他六十歲，已經沒辦法起床了。他很多年沒有見到艾佛斯，但高壯的英國傭兵其實沒什麼太大變化，只是跟他一樣，老了。艾佛斯非常意外男人沒有忘記他，但事實就是沒有。男人用依舊清楚的口齒喊出他的名字，面容有些憔悴，但眼神始終是明亮的。

我有些東西要給你，艾佛斯說，拿出了一個紙箱。他微笑著接下後將紙箱打開，裡面是一隻舊的手機和一整疊泛黃的信紙，非常大量。

他先拿起了那隻插著耳機的手機，露出一個調皮的笑容：「第十一代？太舊了吧。」

「嘿，我很努力不讓它壞掉。」

他擺擺手，跟艾佛斯道謝。拆封了第一封信，簡短地閱讀之後，他平靜地告訴艾佛斯他需要一個人待著。艾佛斯詢問他是否能先跟他說一些話，他答應了。他們聊到2020年的任務，艾佛斯很慶幸他還記得這些。但他想，那畢竟是他與尼爾真正的第一次相遇，他不可能忘記。

「我在那之前真的不知道你是我們老闆，而你差點掐死自己未來的丈夫。」

「我也不知道。」他笑著說。

「那時候很刺激。」艾佛斯說，「我挺想念他的。」

「我也是。」他說，眼神看向窗外像在看著遙遠的記憶。

艾佛斯在一小時後道別，不忘提醒他該讓他知道任何需要幫助的時候，他客套地致謝。在艾佛斯離開後立刻開始讀那些信，他因為白內障而吃力的眼睛讓他花了好幾週的時間。但終究讀完了所有的信。

那些信的內容多是尼爾寫的零碎瑣事，一些關於他自己，一些則是關於他們的回憶。有些信中只有短短的一句話，有些是詩，有些則是詳細記住生活細節的長信。尼爾在某一封信提到說他怕自己離開太久他會忘記自己，但他一直都不覺得尼爾有真正離開他。

他在很久之後才第一次打開那隻手機，裡面只有一個語音備忘錄的應用程式，他點開來，裡面有無數個音軌檔案。他選擇了第一個錄音檔，慎重地按下播放，熟悉的聲音傳入他的耳中。

「嘿，我愛你。」那個聲音停頓了幾秒。「我在這。」

他閉上眼睛，任由他熟悉的尾音在他的腦海中停留。他真的很怕我寂寞，他想。但擁有尼爾的愛從來都不是寂寞的。他看著尼爾留下來給他的信息，那些使他平靜的話語，知道尼爾還會再陪伴他好一段時間。

他現在真正覺得他跟尼爾一起回家了。

  
  


_Fin._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] 大理石化石桌是一種叫Fossil Marble table的桌款。在19世紀十分盛行，某天在古董買賣節目看到一個設計得非常好的款式。覺得尼爾跟主角一定會在家裡擺一張。
> 
> [2] 我的理解是他們在修東西的話順向的人看起來就是在拆東西。光想就覺得很好笑也不知道是否真的可行，但文科生已經盡力，還請理科生鞭小力點想像一下艾佛斯裸上身刷油漆消消怒火。
> 
> [3] 篇名來自Radiohead 《True Love Waits》。


End file.
